Control, or lack thereof
by WatchingYou
Summary: What if Naruto does something horrible when under the inflance of the demon fox? Written by a sleep deprived mind... Warning: OOCness, Character death, Angst, Cursing...


Title: Control, or lack thereof  
Rating: T!  
Genres: Angst/Horror  
Disclaimer: I Don't own anything!

Notes: Okay it's like midnight-ish; I can't sleep, so I write! If you want to know where the idea came from I just watched the episode of Kim Possible were Ron gets turned evil (I have that episode and several others on my IPod) and I thought "What if Naruto did something bad when he was demon controlled?"… And BAM, this happened.

Sorry, I know it sucks but I can't sleep. Don't bother to review if you don't like it… I know its OOC.

WARNINGS: OOCness, Character death, Angst, Cursing, blah, blah, blah.

Please, please no flames! And no 'Constructive criticism' either please!  
**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX. **

**Drip,  
Drip,  
Drip**_._

I looked at my hands, now adorned with claws instead of fingernails, and watched the blood drip from my fingers on to the ground. I then shift my gaze to what was the source of the blood on my hands which was lying on the ground in front of me. I stare at it, well her I guess… Her headband still wrapped around her pink hair, her outfit which I was so used to seeing and looking at, her green eyes which were now shut. Now all of it so still, so lifeless…

"_Naruto! NO! Please stop! Clam down Naruto, please!" _

"GAHHH!" I cry out in pain, putting my hands on my head, as I remember her words. I remember her begging me to calm down, to stop, but I couldn't, I couldn't stop myself. Was it that bastard fox's influence that caused me to commit the act? I guess one could say that, but if I had just been stronger. If I had stopped myself from losing control of myself so easily, maybe… Maybe I could have saved her instead of taking her life. I guess I'm not even under total-absolute control of myself right now, seeing as I still have the claws and the red eyes. After what feels like forever at staring at her and the deep cut marks on her skin, the blood on and around her, I get up and just walk. Normally I would not just walk away from the body of my dead teammate but I can hear the others coming. They can find her and do with her what they want. I just hope she gets a good funeral. I get up and just walk, I don't know or care where I'm going.

**Crunch, shuffle, shuffle.**

I hear the noises as I move tree branches out of my way and step on twigs on the ground. I know ninja are supposed to be sneaky and all but right now I don't care who hears me or whatever. I look around me and I see is trees, bushes, and other forms of plant life. I suppose there are some animals around but as long as there are no people I'm okay. I'll head back to the leaf village soon I guess but right now I need to be alone. If I had stayed, I just don't think I could deal with all the questions I would be asked.

"_What happened?"  
"Who did this?"_

Are both questions I would picture whoever walked in asking, and I can see myself saying:

_"It-It was me, I lost control of myself, the demon chakra took me over. I think Sakura tried to stop me but… I guess I couldn't be stopped…"_

But is that really true? I know Sakura tried to stop me and I know that she couldn't stop me. But, could I have stopped me? Could I have gained control of myself and stopped the demon fox's influence? Could I have saved Sakura's life by getting a better control of myself? Suddenly a new sound hit my ears, the sound of my tears running down my face and dripping on the ground.

"Why Sakura, why?! Why did you have to try and stop me?! Why couldn't you just leave and get help? WHY COULDN'T I CONTROL MYSELF?! GAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I cry out before doing something, that in my right mind, I would not do. I quickly lifted up my hand up and dug my claws into my chest. I could hear the fabric of my shirt rip and I could see the spray of blood as I cut my skin. I sat there for a minute as the red liquid ran out of the wound onto my skin. I pondered on what to do next. There were many options but I choose to go back to the village, to become stronger, to learn to control myself so I would never do something like this ever again. I guess the first thing I have to do though, is answer all the questions that will be asked. I guess my going to have to relive what I did, by explaining it to everyone, so I never kill any of my friends, my loved ones, again...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**I Know, it sucks… If you didn't understand the plot basically:

Naruto lost control of himself in demon form and killed Sakura, ran into the woods, cut himself in the stomach, and decided to become stronger so that he would never hurt/kill anyone he loved again.


End file.
